What's Your Status?
by Akari Five
Summary: Membuat setiap namja melirik kearahnya sangatlah mudah bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong, namun bagaimana caranya menggoda seorang straight keras kepala seperti Jung Yunho? - YunJae Fanfiction -YAOI


What's Your Status?

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s)

.

.

Hujan yang turun dengan derasnya di kota Seoul malam hari ini bahkan tidak sanggup meredam kesibukan pusat dari negara yang terkenal dengan industri musiknya itu. Kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan pinggiran jalan yang dipenuhi pejalan kaki dengan payung di atasnya masih saja memadati pusat kota disaat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Namun keadaan kota yang makin padat disaat hujan seperti ini malah menjadi gerutuan utama beberapa orang yang masih berada di jalan, dan salah satunya adalah namja manis satu ini. Tubuh rampingnya kini terus berlari secepat mungkin menyusuri jalan sepi menuju apartemennya.

Namja itu terus saja merutuki kebodohannya semalam karena lupa menyetel alarm sehingga membuatnya bangun kesiangan pagi tadi. Karena itu ia jadi tidak sempat sarapan ataupun melihat prediksi cuaca di tv dan sekarang membuatnya harus lera berlari menerobos hujan karena tidak bawa payung.

"Kenapa aku sial sekali sih hari ini, ck!"

Namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong kini makin mempercepat larinya saat merasa hujan turun makin deras. Namun langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba saat dilihatnya sesosok namja bertopi yang sepertinya sedang berusaha berteduh di bawah pohon besar sambil membawa sebuah tas besar. Merasa heran sekaligus kasihan dihampirinya lah namja itu, berniat membantu si namja mendapat tempat berteduh sementara dengan membawanya ke apartemennya.

"Ne... apa kau butuh tempat berteduh? Kalau kau mau kau bisa mampir di apartemenku untuk berteduh dan mengeringkan pakaianmu."

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong yang baru saja mendengar namanya disebutkan si sosok namja misterius itu tersentak terkejut. Bagaimana orang ini bisa tau namanya? Pencahayaan yang kurang ditambah dirinya yang sedang tidak menggunakan kacamata membuatnya sulit sekali mengenali namja misterius ini.

"Ini aku, Jung Yunho. Kurasa kau tau aku siapa walaupun kita tidak pernah berkenalan sebelumnya." ungkap si namja misterius sambil mengangkat topinya, mencoba menunjukkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong walaupun tetap saja tidak bisa dilihat Jaejoong dengan jelas.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong dibuat terkejut oleh namja di hadapannya yang ternyata adalah orang yang memang ia tau, seorang Jung Yunho. Ya, memangnya siapa juga yang tidak tau siapa itu Jung Yunho. Seorang namja kaya raya keturunan konglomerat dengan fisik yang bisa dikatakan sempurna bak model-model papan atas. Pesonanya yang terkenal sanggup membuat hati tiap wanita luluh hanya dengan satu kedipan itu tentu tidak luput dari perhatian seorang Jaejoong. Sejak penerimaan mahasiswa baru tahun lalu, nama Yunho terus saja menjadi perbincangan di antara para wanita, sehingga mau tidak mau membuatnya penasaran sehebat apa Jung Yunho ini.

"Jung Yunho? Sedang apa kau di tempat seperti ini? Ah sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bertanya, ayo segera ke apartemenku, hujannya semakin deras sekarang." ajak Jaejoong sambil menarik pelan tangan Yunho agar berjalan mengikutinya. Karena terdesak hujan dan tubuhnya kini mulai menggigil kedinginan, Yunho pun akhirnya menerima tawaran baik Jaejoong, mengikuti namja dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu sambil membawa tas besar di punggungnya.

 _CKLEK_

"Masuklah." Jaejoong mempersilahkan tamu dadakannya itu masuk dengan basah-basahan lalu membawanya menuju kamar mandi. Melihat tubuh besar Yunho yang sepertinya menggigil kedinginan mau tidak mau Jaejoong membiarkan namja itu berendam air hangat di apartemennya.

"Biar aku siapkan air hangatnya, kau lepas saja bajumu sekarang." perintah Jaejoong sambil sibuk mengisi bathtubnya dengan air hangat.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Tubuhmu juga basah semua." Yunho yang telah menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya kini berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasa mendapat pertanyaan menoleh ke belakang lalu melotot seketika melihat Yunho tanpa malu bertelanjang bulat di hadapannya. Wajahnya jadi sedikit merona saat tatapannya tidak sengaja mengarah ke daerah selatan tubuh Yunho. Menoleh kembali memperhatikan air hangat di bathtub, ingin rasanya Jaejoong merutuki tamunya ini, namun diurungkannya karena ia sendiri yang menyuruh Yunho melepas seluruh pakainnya sekarang juga.

"Aku bisa berendam setelahmu."

"Kau pemiliknya disini dan kau sendiri sudah menggigil kedinginan. Sebaiknya kita mandi berdua saja sekalian."

"Kau tidak malu mandi berdua bersama orang lain?"

"Kenapa harus malu? Kita sama-sama pria."

Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban polos Yunho. Entah Yunho sebenarnya tau atau tidak siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya. Jika tau harusnya namja straight seperti Yunho tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Tapi Jaejoong akui ia mulai kedinginan sekarang karena masih mengenakan pakaian basah.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut mandi bersamamu." putus Jaejoong akhirnya.

Namja itu berjalan menuju keranjang cuciannya lalu melepas pakaiannya yang basah satu per satu. Wajahnya terlihat datar walaupun jantungnya kini berdetak kian cepat. Tubuh telanjang Yunho yang indah ditambah bayangan kejantanan namja itu mulai membuat Jaejoong bergairah. Namun sekarang ia harus mati-matian menahannya karena tidak ingin diberi tatapan aneh oleh Yunho saat mereka berendam bersama.

Yunho yang melihat air hangat dihadapannya telah siap memilih masuk ke dalamnya duluan tanpa mau repot membilas tubuh kotornya terlebih dahulu. Punggungnya yang lebar bersandar nyaman, otot-ototnya yang sedari tadi tegang karena kedinginan kini mulai rileks dan tubuhnya pun mulai menghangat. Namja itu memuji Jaejoong dalam hati karena tepat sekali mengatur suhu air untuknya berendam.

Tidak lama kembali terdengar pintu geser kamar mandi itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok seorang Kim Jaejoong yang telah bertelanjang. Yunho yang refleks menoleh ke arah pintu hanya memandang Jaejoong datar. Baginya yang sekilas melihat tubuh polos Jaejoong menurutnya tidak ada bedanya dengan namja lain, hanya lebih kecil dan lebih ramping.

Tubuh besar Yunho bergerak lebih ke sudut bathtub, memberi ruang pada Jaejoong untuk bergabung berendam bersamanya. Keduanya hanya terdiam sambil membuang pandangan masing-masing. Walau keduanya adalah orang yang terkenal di kampus, tapi ini adalah pertemuan pertama bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka obrolkan ataupun bahas, apalagi dalam kondisi seperti sekarang yang membuat keduanya menjadi canggung.

Jaejoong terduduk diam dengan lutut yang ditekuk, bathtub miliknya benar-benar terasa sempit karena tubuh besar Yunho. Sesekali tangannya menyipratkan air hangat ke arah pundak atau wajahnya. Sebenarnya sejak tadi Jaejoong merasa kalau Yunho sesekali memandanginya, namun sekuat tenaga ia abaikan. Kegugupannya belum juga menghilang sejak tadi, malah gairahnya semakin meningkat karena Yunho makin sering menatapi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang yang tadi, kenapa kau bisa berada di dekat sini? Bahkan kehujanan sambil membawa tas besar." Jaejoong membuka percakapan sambil memainkan air hangat di tangannya.

"Aku kabur dari rumah."

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. Dipikirnya Yunho selama ini selalu hidup bahagia di rumah megahnya, lalu kenapa anak konglomerat ini bisa sampai kabur dari rumah? Ingin Jaejoong mengutarakan pertanyaannya namun mengingat mereka tidaklah saling mengenal satu sama lain akhirnya ia urungkan. Ini bukan ranahnya untuk ikut campur kehidupan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Oh begitu..."

Kembali keheningan menemani kedua namja ini. Beberapa menit telah berendam tidak juga membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong berniat beranjak menyudahi mandi mereka. Entah mengapa saat seperti ini terasa cukup menyenangkan bagi keduanya, walaupun kata menyenangkan disini memiliki arti yang berbeda bagi mereka.

Yunho diam-diam kembali mengamati tubuh Jaejoong melalui sudut matanya. Banyak hal yang kini sedang berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Sejujurnya Yunho tau betul siapa sebenarnya Jaejoong. Ya, memangnya siapa juga yang tidak tau namja berparas cantik bertubuh ramping yang sering kali menggaet namja-namja tampan di kampus mereka hanya sekedar untuk dijadikan teman kencannya.

Pertama kali Yunho mendengar tentang Jaejoong adalah saat salah satu kekasihnya menggerutu iri karena Jaejoong selalu saja dengan mudah membuat tiap pria melirik kepadanya. Dan tidak hanya salah satu kekasihnya saja yang menggerutu iri pada Jaejoong. Karena penasaran seperti apa sebenarnya rupa cantik sang senior di kampusnya itu, Yunho pun dengan isengnya diam-diam mencari Jaejoong dan tidak sengaja menemukan namja itu sedang berciuman penuh nafsu di parkiran mobil bersama seorang mahasiswa yang Yunho ketahui seangkatan dengannya.

Niat hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana wajah seorang Kim Jaejoong, saat ini Yunho malah disuguhi adegan panas pasangan sesama jenis yang membuatnya sakit kepala melihatnya. Sejak saat itu jika para kekasihnya kembali menggerutu iri pada Jaejoong, Yunho hanya mengatakan tidak ada yang perlu dibuat iri dari seorang penyuka sesama jenis seperti Jaejoong. Ya, Yunho sejak dulu memang dikenal sebagai seorang straight sejati dan sangat anti dengan yang namanya yaoi.

Dan kini keyakinan naifnya sejak dulu mulai luntur perlahan. Entah sihir apa yang Jaejoong gunakan hingga membuat Yunho jadi memikirkan berbagai macam hal setelah menatapi tubuh telanjangnya itu. Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik dengan jarak dekat, Yunho akui Jaejoong memang memiliki fisik yang sempurna.

Rambut yang disemir pirang, mata doe besar yang indah, hidung mancung dan bibir cherry yang kissable membuat wajah namja itu terlihat seperti sebuah boneka. Jika melirik makin kebawah kau akan disuguhkan dengan leher jenjang Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu lembut, leher yang terlihat sangat nikmat untuk dijilati dan diciumi. Ditambah kulit putih pucat tanpa celah tubuh itu membuat Yunho penasaran bagaimana seksinya jika seluruh tubuh Jaejoong dipenuhi cipratan spermanya dan kissmark merah dimana-mana.

Nafas Yunho mulai memburu saat pikirannya makin liar membayangkan Jaejoong. Namun sedetik kemudian tangannya bergerak mengacak rambutnya sendiri, berusaha mengusir pikiran bodohnya yang ingin menyetubuhi Jaejoong. Ingat, Jung Yunho adalah seorang straight sejati, bagaimana mungkin seorang sepertinya bercinta dengan seorang namja walaupun secantik Jaejoong.

"Jangan menatapiku terus." celetuk Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat pikiran liar Yunho buyar seketika.

"Kenapa? Kau malu?"

"Aku hanya risih mendapat tatapan anehmu itu."

Yunho terkejut mendengarnya. Apa karena ia memikirkan yang tidak-tidak sejak tadi sampai-sampai tatapannya pun ikut berubah aneh? Kalau sudah begini Yunho jadi malu sendiri karena ketahuan membayangkan hal mesum sambil menatapi tubuh Jaejoong.

"Kau sedang membayangkan tubuhku?"

"Untuk apa aku membayangkan tubuh pria telanjang."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa memasang tampang mesum seperti tadi sambil memperhatikanku?"

"Aku sedang membayangkan wanitaku yang telanjang dihadapanku, bukan dirimu."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Jangan besar kepala hanya karena kau memiliki tubuh yang indah seperti wanita. Aku straight, tidak tertarik dengan tubuh pria walaupun yang bentuknya sepertimu."

Sudut dahi Jaejoong berkedut kesal. Ia tau Yunho memang straight, tapi tidak dibayangkannya orang di hadapannya ini ternyata semenyebalkan ini. Jujur saja Jaejoong telah lama penasaran dengan Yunho. Beberapa kekasihnya pun terkadang bertanya iseng apa ia berniat menggoda Yunho, karena tidak sedikit namja yang mengaku straight pada akhirnya jatuh ke dalam pesona Jaejoong. Setelah melihat betapa tampannya Yunho ditambah tubuh seksinya yang membuat Jaejoong bernafsu ingin merasakan tubuh besar itu, Jaejoong pun akhirnya memasukkan nama Jung Yunho dalam target godaan berikutnya.

Namun beberapa hari berikutnya Jaejoong tidak sengaja melihat seorang namja manis mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Yunho, dan tidak diduga-duga reaksi Yunho begitu dingin saat menolaknya. Yunho mengaku sangat membenci yang namanya percintaan sesama jenis sambil menatap si namja manis begitu dingin dan menusuk, membuatnya terisak lalu berlari pergi. Jaejoong masih sangat ingat tentang hal itu, karena itulah sampai sekarang Jaejoong akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya menggoda Yunho.

Tapi lihatlah apa yang telah Yunho lakukan barusan. Menatapi tubuh Jaejoong dengan tampang bernafsu tapi berkilah sedang membayangkan tubuh wanitanya. Harga diri Jaejoong terasa terinjak disini, karena Yunho menolak mengakui pesonanya. Ia kesal, ingin rasanya membuat Yunho mengaku kalau namja itu memang tergoda padanya.

"Kalau memang bukan aku yang kau bayangkan jangan menatapku terus."

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menatapmu?"

"Aku hanya khawatir jika akhirnya kau malah benar-benar membayangkan tubuhku."

"Kheh. Jangan bercanda. Itu tidak mungkin." jelas Yunho sambil mendengus. Akal sehatnya masih berusaha menolak kenyataan jika sejak tadi Yunho memang membayangkan Jaejoong.

"Ne, kau mengaku straight sejati tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu mencoba berhubungan dengan seorangpun pria, kau hanya berusaha menghindari hubungan sesama jenis kan? Bukannya benar-benar menolaknya kan?" Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai merangkak mendekati Yunho sambil menatap lurus mata tajam di hadapannya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau maksud?"

"Maksudku..." tangan Jaejoong bergerak mengelus pipi Yunho saat dirinya telah duduk tepat di hadapan namja itu. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat hingga nafas masing-masing terasa menghembus di wajah lawannya. "...bagaimana kalau kita buktikan sekarang. Kau bisa menolaknya sekarang juga jika kau tidak menginginkanku."

Jaejoong mencari tangan Yunho lalu bergerak mengarahkan tangan besar itu mengelus pipinya. Tatapan keduanya masih terus terhubung, hingga Jaejoong memilih menutup kedua matanya menikmati elusan tangan Yunho yang terus tangan Jaejoong gerakkan menelusuri kulit lehernya.

Jaejoong menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Yunho, bibirnya dibuat sedekat mungkin dengan telinga Yunho agar namja itu bisa mendengar desahan merdu dirinya. Tangan Jaejoong terus menuntun tangan Yunho menyusuri lekuk tubuhnya. Sesekali dengan gemas Jaejoong membuat tangan Yunho meremas dadanya, membuat lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir cherrynya.

"Mmhhh... Yunho-ahh... kau tidak menolak apa yang aku lakukan hm? Apa tanganmu juga menikmatinya tiap menyentuh tubuhku? Nghhh..." tanya Jaejoong sambil terus melenguh geli tiap tangan Yunho dibawanya menuju daerah sensitifnya. Yunho hanya terdiam, bingung harus menjawab bagaimana, karena nyatanya tangannya itu memang sedang menikmati betapa lembut kulit namja satu ini.

"Ne Yunho-ah... mmhhhh... apa tubuhku terasa lembut? Mmhh... Apa tubuhku terasa nikmat di tanganmu? Aahhhh..." Jaejoong makin gencar mengeluarkan lenguhan yang sukses membuat Yunho makin bernafsu. Ditambah semua yang dikatakan Jaejoong memanglah benar, Yunho kini benar-benar menikmati sensasi saat telapak tangannya menelusuri tiap inchi kulit halus namja manis ini.

Jaejoong membawa tangan besar itu mendarat di pantatnya, dan tanpa diduganya bisa ia rasakan remasan pelan Yunho yang mulai memainkan pantatnya. Bibir cherry itu menyeringai, apalagi saat ia menyadari nafas Yunho mulai memburu mengenai kulit punggungnya. Langkah pertamanya benar-benar berhasil untuk menggoda Yunho, namja tampan itu mulai tertarik untuk menyentuhnya.

"Yahhh begitu... terus remas Yunhh... remaslah pantatku lebih keras..."

Permintaan nakal Jaejoong dengan segera namja tampan itu lakukan. Pantat itu benar-benar terasa kenyal di tangan Yunho membuatnya gemas ingin terus meremasnya. Merasa semakin nikmat, Jaejoong makin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah tubuh Yunho, memeluk kepala namja itu hingga membuat dadanya yang berisi berada tepat di hadapan wajah Yunho.

Yunho yang mendapati sebuah puting mungil yang telah tegang seolah sedang menggodanya tanpa berpikir lagi langsung meraupnya dengan rakus. Dihisapnya kuat benda mungil itu hingga membuat Jaejoong mendesah tiba-tiba dengan keras. Akal sehatnya yang sejak tadi mati-matian ia pertahankan kini sudah sepenuhnya tertutupi oleh nafsu. Tiap inchi tubuh Jaejoong adalah godaan, tidak ada celah baginya untuk tidak menikmati tubuh yang akhirnya benar-benar ia akui sangatlah indah itu.

"Ngaahhh Yunhh..." Jaejoong merapatkan matanya dengan erat sambil memeluk kepala Yunho makin kuat. Sesuai seperti yang diharapkan, servis Yunho memang sangatlah nikmat. Satu tangan Yunho meremas kuat pantatnya dengan tangan lainnya yang kini mengocok penis miliknya.

Sementara mulut Yunho semakin gencar mengerjai dadanya, menggigiti dadanya yang berisi sambil sesekali menghisap putingnya dengan kuat. Jaejoong makin tidak tahan dengan semua rangsangan yang diberikan Yunho, tubuhnya makin menegang hingga desahan keras keluar dari mulut mungilnya saat ia mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

"Akkkhhh..." cairan putih kental terlihat mengotori air hangat di sekitar kedua namja itu.

Yunho menghentikan semua kegiatannya demi memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong saat menjemput kenikmatannya. Tidak diduganya wajah yang terlihat polos dan manis itu akan menjadi seerotis ini. Pikiran liarnya kembali bangkit, membayangkan akan seerotis apa lagi ekspresi Jaejoong saat namja itu klimaks karena tusukan penisnya.

Jaejoong yang merasa lelah kini terduduk mengistirahatkan diri di atas pangkuan Yunho. Tubuh keduanya masih menempel dengan erat, hingga membuat penis kedua namja itu saling bersentuhan. Yunho dan Jaejoong melenguh bersamaan merasakan benda paling sensitif milik masing-masing saling bersentuhan.

"Aku tidak menduga kau tidak menolak godaanku sama sekali Yun."

Yunho hanya bisa membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Setelah mengaku seorang straight, dia jadi merasa dipermalukan oleh Jaejoong karena berhasil membuat keyakinannya goyah. Namun nalurinya pun tidak bisa berbohong saat disuguhi godaan senikmat Jaejoong, walaupun orang itu adalah seorang namja.

"Lihatlah, penismu mengeras hanya karena menyentuhku." tangan Jaejoong turun membelai kejantanan milik keduanya yang masih saling menempel, bahkan kini tubuhnya bergerak naik turun, sengaja saling menggesekkan kejantanan mereka. "Dan... nnhhh... benda besar ini mulai berkedut saat ngghhh... bergesekan dengan milikku mmhhh..." namja manis itu mendesah makin menjadi saat tubuhnya bergerak makin liar.

Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho, mendapati namja itu sedang mencoba menahan godaan Jaejoong berikutnya. Namun ia tau betul jika Yunho saat ini sudah benar-benar bernafsu. Andai namja di hadapannya ini tidak memiliki harga diri setinggi langit sudah dipastikan saat ini Jaejoong sedang terbaring lemas disetubuhi Yunho.

Jaejoong memutar otak memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghancurkan kekeras kepalaan seorang Jung Yunho. Jika Yunho berhasil lolos dari godaannya maka ia yang akan malu disini karena gagal menggaet mangsanya yang sudah di depan mata, lagipula rasanya sudah kepalang tanggung jika menyudahi semuanya sekarang. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar memanas, ingin sekali disentuh dan dipuaskan.

Sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir Jaejoong, menandakan sebuah ide bagus sudah ia dapatkan. Tubuh bagian bawahnya berhenti untuk saling menggesek. Didekatkannya bibirnya ke arah telinga Yunho lalu menjilat daerah sensitif itu secara sensual.

"Yunho-ah, apa kau ingin berhenti? Aku tidak masalah jika kau ingin menghentikannya sekarang..." dikulumnya cuping telinga Yunho sambil memeluk leher namja itu. Satu desahan lolos dari mulut Jaejoong saat dengan sengaja ia menggesekkan kejantanannya ke perut Yunho.

"Tapi kalau kau ingin melanjutkannya... aku siap memuaskanmu sekarang juga. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau pada tubuhku. Dengan senang hati aku akan mewujudkan semua fantasi liarmu Yunhh..."

Runtuhlah sudah pertahanan terakhir Yunho. Tidak perduli lagi dengan yang namanya harga diri seorang straight sejati, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah membuat namja penggoda satu ini mendesah meneriakkan namanya hingga lemas.

"Aku tidak akan perduli jika kau memohon berhenti padaku, setelah ini aku benar-benar akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu."

"Ngghhh yahh... setubuhi aku dengan keras Yunho-ah, keluarkan semua spermamu untukkuhh..."

Yunho menggeram pelan lalu dengan cepat memagut bibir Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terus terbuka karena mendesah. Tidak ia duga namja yang sehari-hari terlihat polos ini bisa senakal ini saat sedang bernafsu. Jaejoong tidak sedikit pun terlihat malu mengatakan semua ucapan kotor yang mampu membuat lawannya semakin ingin memperkosanya.

Kedua bibir itu berpagutan penuh nafsu, mengisi seluruh ruangan kamar mandi dengan suara kecipakan. Dengan kasar Yunho menyesap kuat bibir bawah Jaejoong sambil menelusuri isi mulut namja itu dengan lidahnya. Jaejoong pun tidak mau kalah, lidahnya dengan lincah membalas jilatan-jilatan Yunho dalam mulutnya, membuat keduanya tanpa sadar saling bertukar saliva. Bahkan cairan bening itu terlihat mulai keluar dari sela bibir Jaejoong lalu menetes ke air hangat yang sudah mendingin itu.

Satu desahan nikmat lolos dari mulut Jaejoong saat dirasanya tangan Yunho kembali menjamah pantatnya. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah dan terus mendesah keenakan karena Yunho terus meremas kedua bongkah pantatnya dengan gemas. Dengan paksa Jaejoong melepas pagutan keduanya, Yunho benar-benar membuatnya kekurangan oksigen untuk bernafas.

Sedangkan Yunho yang kehilangan mainan dalam mulutnya dengan cepat menyambar leher Jaejoong. Leher yang sejak awal membuat Yunho penasaran kini sedang dijilatinya dengan perlahan, merasakan betapa lembut kulit Jaejoong. Dikecupinya sepanjang leher namja manis itu tanpa lupa meninggalkan jejak kissmark di setiap bibirnya singgah. Bibirnya terus turun, menjilati sambil membuat kissmark di pundak lalu turun menuju dada Jaejoong. Dengan erat Jaejoong memeluk kepala Yunho, meremas rambut namja itu sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatan yang ia dapat.

"Yunh... bisakah enghh... kita ganti tempat? Disini terlalu sempit." interupsi Jaejoong mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan bathtubnya yang sempit dan air yang telah mendingin di bawah mereka itu, apalagi hujan diluar semakin deras membuat tubuhnya mulai merasa kedinginan.

Tanpa membalas, dengan sigap Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ala koala, membawa keluar namja cantiknya itu dari bathtub. Bibirnya kembali membungkam bibir Jaejoong, menyesapi bibir tebal itu lalu mulai saling berpagutan, sedangkan tanggannya tidak lupa terus meremas dengan kuat pantat Jaejoong sambil menggendongnya.

"Eummhh... hummhh..."

Kedua tangan Jaejoong melingkar pada leher Yunho, menikmati ciuman keduanya sambil mendesah. Tubuhnya jadi makin memanas karena posisi mereka sekarang. Tubuh keduanya menempel begitu erat, membuat penis Jaejoong terjepit antara tubuh keduanya, sedangkan penis Yunho di bawah sana terus saja menggesek belahan pantatnya, bahkan tidak jarang menggesek lubangnya yang membuat Jaejoong bergetar dalam gendongan Yunho.

Langkah kaki namja tampan itu terus berjalan tanpa arah. Apartemen Jaejoong yang cukup luas membuatnya tidak tau dimana letak kamar Jaejoong, padahal ia sudah tidak sabar ingin menciumi seluruh tubuh Jaejoong sekarang juga. Masih tidak menemukan kamar Jaejoong, Yunho yang melihat sebuah meja tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri memutuskan berjalan ke arah benda tersebut.

Dengan tidak sabar disingkirkannya semua benda yang ada di atas meja hingga berjatuhan ke lantai. Dilepasnya Jaejoong dari gendongannya lalu merebahkan namja cantik itu di atas meja, kembali diciumnya bibir cherry yang mulai membengkak itu tanpa menunggu sang pemilik bibir untuk berbicara.

Tangannya bergerak mengelus dengan lembut tiap inchi tubuh Jaejoong, mulai dari pipi mulus namja itu, lehernya yang jenjang, dadanya yang berisi sambil sesekali diremasnya, pinggangnya yang baru Yunho sadari begitu kecil dan ramping, lalu berakhir pada kejantanan Jaejoong yang sudah begitu keras. Dikocoknya penis yang lebih kecil darinya itu hingga membuahkan desahan keras dari Jaejoong. Ciuman keduanya terlepas, membuat desahan Jaejoong makin jelas terdengar.

"Akkhhh Yunhh... terus sayanghh..."

Yunho kembali menelusuri tubuh Jaejoong dengan bibirnya, saatnya memenuhi tubuh putih pucat itu dengan kissmark merahnya dimana-mana. Jaejoong ingin sekali menggeliat karena Yunho terus-terusan menciumi daerah-daerah sensitifnya, namun karena meja yang terlalu sempit membuatnya takut terjatuh. Frustasi karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Jaejoong hanya sanggup mendesah pasrah sambil meremas rambut Yunho.

"Engghhh Yunh bisakah kita— aakhhhh..." ucapan Jaejoong terputus saat dirasakannya mulut Yunho telah sampai di pahanya, menyesapi paha dalamnya dengan kuat sambil menggigitnya. Bibirnya terus bergerak makin mendekati penis Jaejoong, namun makin lama namja itu membuat Jaejoong kesal karena hanya menciumi pangkal panya tanpa menyentuh kejantanannya.

"Yunh... hisaphh..."

"Hm? Apa yang perlu kuhisap?" tanya Yunho dengan seringai tampannya melihat wajah frustasi Jaejoong yang ingin segera dimanjakan. Jaejoong menggeliat pelan sambil menatap memohon pada Yunho.

"Engghh... hisaplah peniskuhh... aku ingin mulutmu menghisap milikku mmhhh..."

Sungguh erotis namja satu ini pikir Yunho. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi segera dilahapnya kejantanan Jaejoong, memasukkan benda keras itu sepenuhnya dalam mulutnya membuat Jaejoong mendesah keras. Lidahnya bergerak menjilati batang dalam mulutnya itu sambil sesekali menghisapnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong tidak berhenti mendesah keenakan hingga membuat kedua pahanya tanpa sadar menjepit kepala Yunho. Kini ia mulai curiga kalau Yunho sebenarnya pernah bercinta dengan pria, karena namja itu bahkan bisa memberikan blowjob senikmat ini untuknya.

Mulut Yunho masih setia menghisap dengan kuat penis Jaejoong dengan kepala yang bergarak naik turun. Tangannya pun tidak ingin diam, kedua tangan besar itu mulai meraba dada Jaejoong lalu meremasnya, tidak lupa puting mungil yang selalu mengeras itu menjadi sasaran cubitan Yunho, membuat Jaejoong mendesah makin keras.

Jaejoong melirik sekilas ke arah bawah, menatap Yunho yang masih asik mengulum penisnya sambil meremas dadanya. Pemandangan ini yang selalu Jaejoong sukai saat ia berhasil membuat seorang namja straight berubah haluan hingga mau bercinta dengannya, dan namja straight yang berasil Jaejoong goda kali ini adalah Yunho.

Seringai kecil terbayang di bibirnya saat memikirkan bagaimana reaksi para wanita yang mendapati Jaejoong kembali berhasil menggaet seorang pria tampan dan kaya raya di kampus mereka. Namun bayangan di kepalanya mulai buyar saat Jaejoong merasa spermanya mendesak kembali ingin keluar. Mendapat kenikmatan di bagian atas dan bawahnya membuat Jaejoong tidak sanggup bertahan lebih lama.

"Akhhh terus sayanghh... sedikit lagihh... angghhh..." dijambaknya kuat rambut Yunho sambil ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, tidak sabar ingin klimaks dengan cepat. Tidak butuh waktu lama cairan putih itu pun keluar memenuhi mulut Yunho. Tubuh kecilnya membusung menikmati klimaks keduanya malam ini, lalu terbaring lelah sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

Membiarkan Jaejoong keluar dalam mulutnya, tanpa ragu Yunho meminum semua cairan kental itu yang tidak diduganya ternyata terasa cukup manis. Ditatapnya wajah lelah Jaejoong lalu kembali mencium dengan lembut bibir cherry itu yang tentu saja dibalas Jaejoong tanpa ragu. Dijilatnya isi mulut Yunho, ikut merasakan sperma miliknya sendiri yang masih tersisa dalam mulut Yunho. Ciuman keduanya terlepas saat Jaejoong kembali kehabisan nafas.

"Aku tidak menyangka sperma bisa terasa seperti ini, ini pertama kalinya aku meminumnya."

"Bagaimana? Apa rasanya enak? Kau ingin meminumnya lagi?"

Yunho kembali mendekati wajah Jaejoong lalu menciumi dagu namja cantik itu, bibirnya terus bergerak hingga telinga Jaejoong kemudian mengulum cuping telinganya hingga membuahkan desahan halus dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Kali ini giliranmu menelan spermaku sayang." bisik Yunho sensual tepat disamping telinga Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong kembali terangsang mendengar kalimat Yunho hingga bisa ia rasakan penisnya di bawah sana mulai bangkit kembali.

"Dimana kamarmu?"

Jaejoong menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan yang ternyata tidak jauh dari tempat keduanya bermain sekarang. Kembali digendongnya Jaejoong menuju kamarnya sambil tidak lupa meraup bibir cherry yang terasa begitu pas dengan bibirnya itu. Dibukanya pintu dengan tulisan 'Joongie's Room' itu tanpa repot kembali menutupnya.

Direbahkannya Jaejoong di atas ranjang sambil menatap lekuk tubuh namja cantik itu. Tubuh putih Jaejoong kini benar-benar dipenuhi kissmark merah di segala daerah, ditambah keringat yang keluar karena kegiatan panas mereka membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong terlihat semakin erotis. Tangannya kini bergerak mengocok penisnya sendiri sambil terus menatapi tubuh kecil di bawahnya itu.

Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho mengocok penis besarnya yang menggiurkan itu mulai kembali menggodanya. Dua jarinya bergerak mengelus bibirnya sendiri lalu tidak lama memasukkan jari tersebut dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya dengan sensual, sedangkan tangannya lainnya meremas dadanya. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, mengekspose lubangnya yang berkedut dan penisnya yang kembali berdiri tegak. Pose yang sangat menggoda di mata Yunho.

"Yunh... aku mau itu~"

"Kau mau ini?" tanya Yunho sambil memajukan penis yang masih dalam kocokannya itu. Jaejoong mengangguk dengan manja sambil menatap memohon pada Yunho.

"Aku ingin benda besar itu mengisi mulutku..."

Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong lalu memilih duduk di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang Jaejoong. kakinya terbuka lebar sambil masih terus mengocok kejantanannya. Matanya menatap tajam Jaejoong yang balik menatapnya bingung.

"Kemarilah, jemput sendiri apa yang kau mau Jae."

Dengan semangat Jaejoong langsung bangkit lalu berjalan mendekati Yunho, mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan selangkangan namja tampan itu. Untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong hanya diam mengagumi betapa besar ukuran penis Yunho. Pikirannya melayang membayangkan bagaimana nikmatnya jika benda besar ini mengisi lubang sempitnya.

Tangan Yunho yang sejak tadi mengocok penisnya kini bergerak memegang kepala Jaejoong, membuat namja itu lebih dekat lagi ke arah selangkangannya. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain menggenggam penisnya, menggesekkan benda besar itu ke pipi Jaejoong yang begitu mulus, lalu beralih menggesekkan kepala kejantanannya di bibir Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka sambil sesekali menjilatnya kecil.

Kembali Yunho dibuat bergeleng kepala melihat tingkah Jaejoong, namja satu ini bahkan tidak menolak saat wajahnya yang begitu sempurna ditempeli kejantanan orang lain. Tapi pasangan seperti inilah yang selalu Yunho harapkan sejak dulu, pasangan seks yang mau melakukan semua keinginan liarnya.

"Buka mulutmu." perintah Yunho yang langsung saja dituruti Jaejoong.

Diarahkannya mulut namja cantik itu menuju penisnya lalu mendorong kepala Jaejoong hingga penis Yunho terbenam setengahnya dalam mulut Jaejoong. Yunho melenguh nikmat merasakan kehangatan mulut namja satu ini. Lidah Jaejoong begitu lincah bergerak menjilat tiap inchi kejantanannya, bahkan hisapan mulutnya sanggup membuat Yunho mendesah nikmat, sesuatu yang jarang sekali namja itu lakukan saat wanita lain memberikan oral sex padanya.

"Agghhh... sshhh..."

"Humpphhh... ummhhh..." Jaejoong ikut mendesah menikmati benda besar yang terasa begitu nikmat dalam mulutnya.

Tanpa sadar Yunho mendorong kepala Jaejoong semakin dalam mengulum penisnya hingga membuat namja cantik itu tersedak. Namun karena sudah terlanjur nikmat Yunho pun tidak perduli sama sekali dengan keadaan Jaejoong, yang ia pikirkan hanya kehangat mulut namja cantik ini agar melingkupi seluruh batangnya yang sebenarnya tidak muat untuk dikulum Jaejoong seluruhnya.

Karena Yunho terus mendesak mulutnya, akhirnya tangan Jaejoong terangkat mengurut pangkal kejantanan Yunho yang tidak sanggup ia kulum, dan namja tampan itu pun berhenti mendorong kepalanya. Kembali dihisapnya kuat penis yang ada dalam mulutnya itu sambil menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang masih mengurut sisa penis Yunho yang tidak sanggup masuk ke mulutnya. Matanya melirik Yunho sekilas, melihat ekspresi nikmat namja itu dan hal ini membuat Jaejoong merasa senang.

"Aghh terus Jaehh... hisap yang kuathh..." perintah Yunho yang mulai bergerak makin liar mengeluar masukkan penisnya dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Tidak perduli dengan nafasnya yang makin memendek, Jaejoong malah semakin bersemangat menghisap penis Yunho. Precum yang mengalir dalam mulutnya membuatnya tidak perduli hal lain selain mengharapkan cairan itu terus keluar mengisi tenggorokannya. Bisa Jaejoong rasakan penis dalam mulutnya mulai berkedut, menandakan sperma Yunho sebentar lagi akan menyembur dalam mulutnya.

 _SPLUURT_

"Agghhhh... sshhh..." Yunho menjabak rambut Jaejoong, melampiaskan rasa nikmat saat hasratnya berhasil mencapai puncak dan membuat mulut Jaejoong makin dalam melingkupi penisnya.

"Umpphhh..." desah Jaejoong merasakan cairan kental Yunho menyembur sangat banyak memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Dibiarkannya sperma Yunho mengalir melewati mulutnya karena tidak sanggup menelan semuanya sekaligus. Tangannya masih setia mengurut penis Yunho sambil menghisap batang yang mulai melunak dalam mulutnya, berharap Yunho masih terus mengeluarkan cairan hangatnya.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan penis Yunho dalam mulutnya saat dirasa benda itu tidak mengeluarkan cairannya lagi. Ditelannya seluruh cairan dalam mulutnya sambil menjilat jejak sperma yang keluar melewati mulutnya. Masih belum puas, Jaejoong kembali menjilat sisa sperma Yunho yang masih tersisa di penis namja itu, membuat Yunho kembali mendesah dibuatnya.

"Sshhh... apa yang barusan masih kurang bagimu?" tanya Yunho yang dibalas dengan anggukan beserta wajah memelas Jaejoong. Yunho menyeringai kecil, beruntung sekali pikirnya mendapat partner seliar Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku ingin mencoba mengeluarkannya disini." tangan Yunho bergerak melewati punggung Jaejoong lalu menuju pantat namja cantik itu. Jaejoong mendesah saat dirasanya jari Yunho mengelus-elus lubangnya.

"Ngahhh... Yunhohh... Aku juga ingin penismu berada disana... engghhh..." desahannya makin menjadi saat mulut Yunho ikut merangsang tubuhnya dengan menjilati lehernya.

"Tapi kau harus buat penisku bangun kembali."

"Aahhh... apa yang harus... engghh... aku lakukan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau masturbasi dihadapanku?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata sayunya yang terlihat bingung. Jaejoong ingin Yunho yang menyentuhnya tapi kenapa namja tampan ini malah menyuruhnya menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Membosankan sekali pikirnya.

"Ayolah, aku ingin melihat sisi liarmu sayang. Aku berjanji akan menusuk lubang laparmu ini dengan keras kalau kau bisa membuat penisku bangun kembali."

Jaejoong mendesah kaget saat ujung jari Yunho sedikit memasuki lubangnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi sekarang, lubangnya sangat butuh diisi. Tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama, akhirnya Jaejoong pun mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali berjalan ke arah ranjang lalu merebahkan diri tepat di hadapan Yunho. Kedua kakinya mengangkang lebar, menunjukkan lubangnya yang makin berkedut. Jaejoong memulainya dengan tangan kanan yang meremas-remas dadanya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menuju mulutnya, memasukkan dua jari sekaligus dalam mulutnya. Dihisapnya kedua jarinya sambil memainkan putingnya yang terus mengeras sejak awal permainan mereka. Dirasa telah cukup basah, Jaejoong mengarahkan tangannya menuju lubangnya lalu menusukkan kedua jarinya sekaligus. Erangan kecil keluar dari bibir cherrynya, ini terasa sakit sekaligus nikmat. Dengan perlahan digerakkan jarinya keluar masuk sambil terus meremas dadanya sendiri.

"Aahhh... Yunhoohh..." desahnya nikmat sambil memanggil nama namja yang kini asik mengamati permainan solonya. Tatapan sayunya mengarah kepada Yunho. Dilihatnya kejantanan namja itu mulai kembali mengeras. Tidak ia duga ternyata membuat Yunho mengeras tidaklah terlalu sulit, hanya dengan menunjukkan lubangnya yang sedang dibobol sesuatu saja sudah membuat penis besar itu kembali berdiri.

Yunho sendiri bahkan bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Melihat Jaejoong melakukan hal seperti ini saja bisa membuatnya makin bernafsu, padahal ia sudah sering melihat wanita yang pernah dikencaninya melakukan hal seperti ini juga. Tapi matanya benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari tubuh kecil Jaejoong yang menggeliat nikmat di atas ranjang sekarang, apalagi lubang sempit disana membuatnya sangat penasaran. Lubang itu terlihat menghisap masuk jari-jari Jaejoong, membuatnya membayangkan bagaimana jika penisnya yang berada di dalam sana.

Merasa tidak tahan hanya melihatnya, Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Disodorkannya tiga jarinya ke mulut Jaejoong yang langsung direspon namja itu dengan jilatan lalu mengulumnya. Dengan tiba-tiba Yunho menarik keluar jari Jaejoong yang berada dalam lubangnya sendiri lalu langsung menusukkan tiga jarinya yang telah penuh dengan saliva Jaejoong ke dalam lubang namja itu. Jaejoong yang terkejut tanpa sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya.

"Akkhhh Yunhohh..." Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat Yunho mengeluar masukkan jari dalam lubangnya dengan cepat. Ini terasa nikmat tapi dirinya masih belum puas jika diservis hanya dengan jari.

"Yunho-ahh~ yang aku inginkan bukan jarimu..."

"Bukankah jariku juga terasa nikmat?" Yunho masih terus memainkan jarinya di lubang Jaejoong dengan asal-asalan, membuat namja cantik itu makin tidak tahan ingin dimasuki sesuatu yang lebih besar.

"Engghh... Ayolah jangan mempermainkankuhh... Bukankah penismu juga sejak tadi... aahhh... penasaran dengan lubangku." dengan sengaja Jaejoong mengetatkan lubangnya hingga menjepit jari-jari Yunho di dalam sana dengan erat. Tangannya terangkat mengelus wajah sempurna Yunho lalu turun menuju dada bidangnya. "Lubangku akan memberimu seluruh kenikmatan yang kau inginkan, jadi cepatlah masukkan sayanghh..."

Sekali lagi Yunho merasa kalah dari Jaejoong saat mendengar godaan namja manis itu. Dengan cepat dikeluarkannya jarinya lalu memposisikan penisnya yang sudah kembali mengeras tepat di hadapan lubang Jaejoong yang masih terus berkedut. Jaejoong yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya kembali menggodanya dengan membelai lembut punggungnya sambil memasang wajah bernafsu ingin segera dibobol. Dan tanpa menunggu pun dicengkramnya paha Jaejoong lalu dengan kasar dimasukkannya penisnya ke dalam lubang Jaejoong hingga batang besar itu tenggelam seutuhnya.

"Agghhhh..." Jaejoong memekik antara terkejut mendapat rasa sakit sekaligus nikmat dalam sekali hentakan. Dicengkramnya erat punggung Yunho sebagai pelampiasan. Walaupun terasa perih karena lubangnya tiba-tiba dipaksa terbuka, tapi rasa nikmat saat penis Yunho langsung mengenai titik nikmatnya mampu membuat Jaejoong melayang.

Yunho mengamati wajah cantik di bawahnya itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bisa menebak apa yang Jaejoong rasakan sekarang dilihat dari ekspresi sekaligus respon lubang Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba mengetat mencengkram kejantanannya. Mati-matian Yunho menahan diri agar tidak langsung menggenjot namja satu ini. Dia masih ingin melihat wajah menggairahkan Jaejoong beserta desahannya yang sangat menggoda, bukan ekspresi kesakitan jika ia terlalu kasar memperlakukan namja ini.

Menunggu beberapa saat, tangan Jaejoong bergerak menarik tengkuk Yunho mendekat lalu melumat bibir hati itu. Keduanya larut menikmati bibir masing-masing. Jaejoong dengan sengaja mengedutkan lubangnya, memberi tanda jika ia mengizinkan Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya sekarang.

Dengan perlahan Yunho menarik kejantanannya keluar hingga tersisa ujungnya, lalu kembali menyentak masuk dengan kuat ke dalam lubang Jaejoong. Ciuman keduanya terlepas karena Jaejoong kembali dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang Yunho lakukan.

"Akhhh... Yunhh... sshhh..." desahnya nyaring sambil memeluk erat punggung Yunho. Kali ini penis besar itu kembali menumbuk tepat di titik kenikmatannya.

"Anghh... terus sayanghhh... ahhh..." Jaejoong tidak berhenti mendesah keenakan karena Yunho terus-terusan menyodok lubangnya dengan keras dan tepat sasaran. Tangan namja itu bahkan mulai memainkan dadanya kembali sambil memberi kissmark lebih banyak lagi di lehernya.

Dengan nafsunya yang telah dipuncak, Yunho terus menggenjot namja bertubuh kecil dibawahnya ini dengan semangat. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya tapi lubang Jaejoong benar-benar sudah terasa seperti candu baginya. Tidak seperti milik wanita yang pernah ia tiduri, lubang Jaejoong yang tidak terlalu basah membuat friksi nikmat sendiri baginya, ditambah tempat penisnya bersarang ini terasa semakin menyempit tiap ia membuat Jaejoong mendesah keenakan.

"Urmhh... ughh..." desahan nikmat keluar dari mulut Yunho. Refleks tubuhnya bergerak makin liar menggenjot Jaejoong saat lubang namja cantik itu makin memanjakan penisnya.

Tangan Yunho masih tidak berhenti menjamah tiap inchi tubuh Jaejoong lalu berakhir pada penis Jaejoong yang sudah mengeluarkan precum sejak tadi. Terus mendapat kenikmatan tiada tara, Jaejoong makin erat memeluk punggung lebar Yunho sambil memejamkan erat matanya menikmati permainan namja di atasnya itu. Yunho menyukai posisi mereka sekarang, saat Jaejoong tidak berhenti mendesah pasrah tepat di sebelah telinganya, membuat tubuhnya makin bersemangat menggagahi namja cantik satu ini.

"Yunhh... lebih cepat sayanghh... aahhh..." kedua kakinya terangkat melingkari pinggang Yunho, membiarkan namja itu menusuk lubangnya lebih dalam lagi.

Keduanya bergerak makin liar saat merasa sperma mereka telah berada di ujung, siap untuk menyembur. Jaejoong makin menyempitkan lubangnya saat penis yang terus menusuknya dengan liar itu berkedut keras dan lubangnya yang terasa licin saat precum Yunho makin banyak keluar. Desahan keras terdengar saat kedua namja itu telah mencapai klimaks yang begitu hebat.

"Agghhh... Jaehh..."

"Oohhh... Yunhoohhh... anghh..."

Cairan hangat menyembur begitu banyak dalam lubang Jaejoong yang masih belum berhenti berkedut, sedangkan cairannya sendiri keluar mengotori perut keduanya. Yunho terbaring lelah di atas tubuh kecil Jaejoong sambil terus merasakan pijatan lubang namja cantik itu yang masih belum berhenti memanja penisnya. Ini klimaks yang luar biasa baginya, dan tenaganya pun terkuras banyak hanya dalam satu ronde permainan. Yunho mengecupi wajah Jaejoong yang sama terlihat lelah membuat namja itu menggeliat pelan. Keduanya kembali larut dalam ciuman mesra sambil saling meraba tubuh lawan.

"Eunghhh..." Jaejoong mendesah dalam ciumannya saat Yunho mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang miliknya.

Dengan nakalnya tangan besar itu mengelus-elus permukaan lubang Jaejoong yang mulai mengeluarkan sperma miliknya. Jaejoong menggeliat gelisah saat Yunho kembali mengorek lubangnya, mengaduk-aduk sperma yang memenuhi lubangnya sambil sesekali menekan titik sensitifnya. Jaejoong pun tidak ingin diam, tangannya meraih penis Yunho yang tidak ia duga mulai mengeras kembali.

"Sshh... kau sudah mengeras lagi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengocok penis Yunho. Namja itu mendesah pelan sambil menciumi dada Jaejoong.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan puas hanya dengan dua kali klimaks?"

Jaejoong tersenyum menggoda menanggapinya. Tubuhnya bangun dari posisi berbaring lalu mulai menungging ke arah Yunho. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pantatnya lalu menarik sebelah benda kenyal itu, menampakkan lubangnya yang kembali menyempit dengan lelehan sperma Yunho yang mengalir keluar hingga mengotori paha putihnya.

"Jadi kau menginginkan ini lagi?"

Yunho merangkak mendekat lalu mulai meremas-remas pantat yang menungging di hadapannya itu.

"Kau tau? Sejak kau bertelanjang saat akan mandi bersamaku aku benar-benar penasaran dengan pantatmu ini." ucap Yunho sambil menciumi pantat Jaejoong. Tidak lupa beberapa kissmark ditinggalkannya pada benda kenyal itu. Ciumannya kini makin menjalar hingga di depan lubang Jaejoong. Diulurkannya lidahnya menjilat lubang itu hingga membuat Jaejoong mendesah geli.

"Aahh... benarkah? Tapi bukankah sekarang kau lebih pesaran dengan lubangku? Eummhh... Kau ingin penismu dimanjakan lagi di dalam sana kan?"

Yunho menyeringai mendengarnya. Namja satu ini selalu bisa menebak pikiran kotornya. "Kau benar-benar hebat menebak isi pikiranku."

Yunho kembali menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengarahkan penisnya tepat di hadapan lubang Jaejoong. Satu hentakan keras kembali dilakukannya saat memasuki lubang hangat itu lagi, dan Jaejoong pun kembali mengerang nikmat merasakan cara Yunho membobol lubangnya.

"Anghhh... terus Yunhh... sodok lubangku sebanyak apapun yang kau inginkan... akkhhh..."

Keduanya kembali larut dalam puncak nafsu yang terasa begitu nikmat. Desahan dan erangan beserta suara persetubuhan mereka terdengar begitu jelas mengisi kamar Jaejoong yang cukup luas. Kedua namja itu terlihat tidak memiliki niat untuk berhenti sejenak mencari kepuasan walaupun tenaga masing-masing makin terkuras. Pengalaman seks mereka kali ini terlalu nikmat hingga membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong ingin terus dipuaskan oleh lawan mereka.

~####~

Suara nada dering telpon milik Jaejoong terdengar cukup nyaring hingga mengganggu tidur lelap Yunho. Merasa sumber suara berisik itu berada dekat dengannya, Yunho mencoba meraih benda segi empat itu untuk menonaktifkannya. Namun niatnya tertahan saat melihat nama Choi Seunghyun terpampang di layar handphone Jaejoong.

' _Bukankah orang ini yang waktu itu sempat kulihat sedang berciuman bersama Jaejoong di parkiran?'_

Karena penasaran Yunho malah mengangkat panggilan tersebut lalu menempelkan handphone Jaejoong di telinganya.

" _Yeoboseyo? Jaejoong hyung?"_

"Yeoboseyo." jawab Yunho. Terdengar sedikit suara terkejut dari orang di seberang telpon sana.

" _Siapa ini? Aku ingin bicara dengan Jaejoong hyung, bisa kau berikan telponnya padanya?"_

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk mengatakan padamu siapa diriku, dan tentang Jaejoong sekarang dia sedang tertidur pulas."

" _Dia masih tidur? Bangunkan sekarang, dia punya janji bertemu denganku hari ini dan aku sudah menunggunya."_

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Jaejoong masih kelelahan setelah bermain bersamaku semalam."

Kembali terdengar suara keterkejutan dari Seunghyun. Yunho yang mendengarnya menyeringai kecil sambil mengelus lembut punggung telanjang seorang namja yang ada dalam pelukannya.

" _Hei siapa kau sebenarnya? Berani sekali kau menyentuh seseorang yang telah menjadi milikku!"_

"Jaejoong milikmu? Tapi kurasa kau tidak bisa memuaskannya hingga Jaejoong mau saja bercinta denganku."

" _Ap—"_

"Ne, kenapa kau tidak putuskan saja hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong sekarang juga? Karena setelah ini aku akan membuatnya menjadi milikku."

" _Apa? Jaejoong adalah milikku dan tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya!"_

Yunho tertawa pelan mendengar balasan Seunghyun hingga membuat namja itu makin kesal karena merasa dipermainkan. Dirasakannya tubuh kecil Jaejoong menggeliat pelan dalam pelukannya. Kembali dielusnya lembut punggung Jaejoong, membiarkan namja itu agar kembali tertidur dengan nyaman.

"Terserah lah. Yang jelas janji kalian hari ini dibatalkan karena Jaejoong akan seharian bersamaku."

Yunho menutup telpon mereka dengan sepihak lalu segera menonaktifkan benda kecil itu. Perhatiannya teralihkan saat Jaejoong dengan manjanya menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di dada Yunho. Namja cantik ini sepertinya telah benar-benar terbangun.

"Yunhoo~" panggil Jaejoong pelan dengan suaranya yang agak serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Tubuh kecilnya menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Yunho, mencoba untuk tidur kembali namun usahanya gagal saat matanya tidak bisa dibawa terpejam kembali.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Eummhh~" Jaejoong menjawab dengan gumaman lalu kembali menggesekkan wajahnya ke dada Yunho. Gemas melihat tingkah Jaejoong, bibir Yunho jadi tidak tahan untuk menghujani pipi Jaejoong dengan ciumannya. Sedangkan yang mendapat ciuman akhirnya membuka penuh kedua mata doe indahnya lalu menatap lurus ke arah Yunho.

Jaejoong cukup terkejut juga dengan perlakuan Yunho padanya. Jaejoong pikir Yunho tipe pria cuek yang akan membiarkan lawan seksnya begitu saja saat mereka telah selesai bermain. Tapi perlakuan lembut Yunho padanya pagi ini dan semalam sebelum mereka tidur membuat Jaejoong jadi tersipu juga dibuatnya.

"Apa barusan ada yang menelpon?"

"Tidak ada." jawab Yunho berbohong. Wajahnya bergerak mendekati bibir Jaejoong lalu mulai mencium bibir cherry itu dengan lembut yang lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan bernafsu. Ciuman mereka terlepas saat Jaejoong menepuk dadanya tanda namja itu telah kehabisan nafas.

"Oh iya Yun, tentang yang semalam..."

"Kenapa dengan yang semalam? Kau ingin melakukannya lagi?"

"Isshh bukan yang itu. Tentang kau bilang kabur dari rumah, apa kau sudah memikirkan akan pergi kemana?"

"Sudah, aku sudah menemukan tempat yang bagus."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu jangan malas-malasan terus disini dan pergilah sebelum orang suruhan keluargamu mencarimu." Jaejoong berusaha melepas pelukan Yunho karena ingin bangkit dari tidurnya namun ditahan oleh Yunho. Namja itu malah membawa Jaejoong semakin erat dalam pelukannya, membuat Jaejoong melayangkan tatapan heran kearahnya.

"Tempat yang kumaksud adalah apartemenmu jadi kenapa aku harus repot-repot bersiap pergi dari sini."

"Eh? Kenapa apartemenku? Dan sejak kapan aku meberimu izin tinggal disini?" protes Jaejoong karena Yunho seenaknya memilih tinggal di apartemennya.

"Apa tidak boleh?"

"Memangnya kau siapaku jadi berpikir dengan mudah akan mendapat izin dariku tinggal disini."

"Jika itu masalahnya, ayo kita berpacaran. Kalau kita sepasang kekasih aku punya alasan untuk tingaal disini kan?"

Jaejoong makin dibuat cengo oleh namja di hadapannya ini. Bodoh sekali pikirnya mengajaknya berpacaran hanya karena butuh tempat tinggal. Bukankah Yunho anak orang kaya? Seharusnya mencari tempat tinggal baru tidaklah sulit baginya. Atau bisa saja ia meminta para kekasihnya untuk berbagi tempat tinggal, Jaejoong yakin tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang akan menolaknya.

"Bukankah kau mengaku seorang straight? Bagaimana nanti reaksi orang-orang kalau tau kau berkencan dengan seorang pria."

"Aku tidak perduli orang lain mau mengatakan apa, lagipula berkencan denganmu bukan berarti akan mengubah statusku sebagai straight."

"Apa? Kau bahkan sudah tidur denganku tapi masih tidak mau mengaku bukan straight lagi? Jangan bilang kau menganggapku sebagai wa— umpphhh..."

Dengan cepat Yunho membungkam mulut Jaejoong dengan bibirnya. Dilumatnya bibir Jaejoong dengan perlahan hingga membuat namja cantik itu tenang. Ciuman keduanya pun terlepas menyisakan benang saliva tipis yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya. Dielusnya dengan lembut bibir yang sejak semalam selalu Yunho nikmati itu, membuat Jaejoong kembali merasa tersipu dengan perlakuan lembut Yunho.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu. Kau seorang pria, bahkan aku telah memastikannya saat mengulum penismu dan kau menyemburkan spermamu dalam mulutku." Jaejoong memerah malu mendengarnya, membuat Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat betapa manisnya ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Tapi karena hanya Kim Jaejoong namja yang ingin kuajak berpacaran dan tidur bersamanya jadi aku tidak berpikir aku bukan straight lagi."

"Alasan yang bodoh." balas Jaejoong dengan wajah yang makin merona. Entah kenapa kalimat Yunho barusan terdengar romantis di telinganya, padahal Jaejoong sudah pernah mendengar kalimat seperti ini puluhan kali dari semua namja yang pernah ia kencani. Tapi kenapa saat Yunho yang mengatakannya terasa sangat berbeda?

"Lagipula permainanmu di ranjang sangat luar biasa, aku jadi semakin tidak ingin melepasmu." bisik Yunho sensual tepat di telinga Jaejoong, membuat namja itu tanpa sengaja mendesah pelan.

"Enghh... Bu-bukankah kau punya banyak wanita yang bisa memuaskanmu..."

"Tapi tidak ada yang sehebat dirimu." bisik Yunho kembali lalu mulai menjilat telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun semakin mendesah jika digoda seperti ini. Namun tangannya terangkat menjauhkan wajah Yunho darinya, Jaejoong merasa mereka harus membicarakan ini dengan baik.

"Jadi kau mengajakku berpacaran hanya karena seks dan butuh tempat tinggal? Itu sungguh alasan yang sangat bodoh Yunho-ah."

Walaupun Jaejoong selama ini dikenal dengan teman kencannya yang selalu berganti-ganti, tapi jarang sekali dari mereka yang mengajak Jaejoong serius menjalin hubungan. Dan disaat Jaejoong merasa beberapa dari mereka cukup serius dan cocok dengannya, pada akhirnya tidak ada satu pun yang benar-benar setia berada disampingnya. Jaejoong sudah sangat puas merasakan semua hal itu, membuatnya kini sangat berhati-hati untuk mengiyakan ajakan berpacaran dari orang lain.

"Apa hanya dengan alasan seperti itu belum cukup untuk memiliki dirimu? Aku tau alasanku memang sangat bodoh, tapi aku serius untuk mengajakmu berpacaran. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh karena kita baru semalam saling mengenal, tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamamu. Bukan karena kau telah memuaskanku, tapi hanya berada disampingmu seperti ini saja sudah cukup membuatku nyaman."

Pengakuan jujur Yunho itu dengan sukses membuat Jaejoong merona merah. Apakah Jung Yunho memang seromantis ini? Jaejoong bahkan dibuat salah tingkah olehnya, apalagi namja Jung itu sambil mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Kalimat itu memang terkesan sangat aneh karena mereka baru saja bertemu dan saling mengenal sejak tadi malam, tapi Jaejoong bisa dengan jelas melihat keseriusan dari tatapan tajam namja di hadapannya itu. Dan hal itu membuat hati Jaejoong sedikit lega dan bahagia.

"Tapi bukankah kau sudah memiliki hubungan dengan wanita lain?"

"Aku akan memutuskannya."

"Lalu wanita-wanita yang masih dekat denganmu dan sering kau ajak bercinta?"

"Aku akan menjauhinya. Lagipula sudah ada dirimu jadi aku tidak butuh mereka lagi."

Jaejoong merasa sedikit kasihan juga kepada para wanita itu saat mendengar kalimat Yunho. Dingin sekali namja satu ini pikirnya.

"Dan kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama. Aku tidak ingin melihat ada orang lain selain diriku yang menyentuhmu, kau mengerti?"

Jaejoong mengangguk ringan mengiyakan. Ternyata posesif juga Jung Yunho ini. Tapi Jaejoong merasa senang karena hal ini menandakan Yunho perduli pada dirinya.

"Jadi? Kau bisa menerimaku sebagai pacarmu sekarang?"

"Kenapa kau masih menanyakannya sih?!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya malu karena kembali diberi pertanyaan seperti itu. Bukankah anggukan tadi sudah cukup menjawab ajakan Yunho.

"Ini sesuatu yang penting Jae, kau harus menjawabnya dengan benar dan jelas."

"Hei aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu, panggil aku Jaejoong hyung!"

"Aku tidak akan menggunakan panggilan hyung untuk namja sepertimu, dan jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan!"

"Ukhh... Ba-baiklah, aku menerimamu." ucap Jaejoong malu-malu yang membuat Yunho semakin gemas melihatnya.

Jika semalam matanya disuguhi pemandangan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang liar dan nakal saat sedang bernafsu, pagi ini matanya dimanjakan dengan sikap manis Jaejoong yang mirip seperti kucing peliharaan adiknya di rumah. Ah jika bicara tentang rumah, Yunho merasa sangat beruntung karena semalam memilih kabur dari rumah dan hujan yang begitu lebat membuat ia berlari tanpa arah mencari tempat berteduh hingga pada akhirnya bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Sebagai peresmian hubungan mereka, diciumnya bibir Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut, ciuman yang berisi perasaan mereka masing-masing. Namun karena keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih mesum, ciuman itu pun tidak lama menjadi lumatan-lumatan bernafsu hingga membuat keduanya melenguh nikmat.

"Baiklah, sebagai perayaan awal kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, bagaimana kalau kau manjakan Yunho junior di bawah sana?"

Jaejoong bergerak menindih tubuh besar Yunho lalu menggesekkan belahan pantatnya pada penis Yunho yang ternyata sudah menegang dengan sempurna. Ditatapnya Yunho dengan pandangan bernafsunya yang menggoda sambil sesekali mendesah nikmat karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Ummhh... sejak kapan kau ereksi? Bahkan penismu sudah sekeras ini sekarang... sshhh..."

"Sejak aku terbangun juga penisku sudah mulai mengeras melihat tubuh telanjangmu yang penuh kissmark ditambah bercak sperma dimana-mana, kau tidak sadar tubuhmu semenggoda itu hm?" diciuminya leher Jaejoong sambil meremas dada berisi kekasih barunya itu. Jaejoong semakin mendesah nikmat dibuatnya.

"Baiklah, karena enghh... kau ereksi sejak tadi karena aku ahhh... biar aku yang akan bergerak memuaskanmu..."

Digenggamnya penis Yunho yang sudah sangat menegang itu lalu mengarahkannya tepat di depan lubangnya. Jaejoong tidak perduli jika lubangnya butuh pemanasan dulu atau setidaknya dibuat basah. Ia sudah sangat bernafsu saat ini, sama bernafsunya seperti kekasihnya. Karena itu ia tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi.

Sama seperti yang Yunho lakukan semalam, namja cantik itu memberanikan diri memasukkan penis besar Yunho ke dalam lubangnya dengan sekali hentakan. Erangan keduanya pun kembali memenuhi ruang kamar Jaejoong. Entah mau sampai kapan pasangan baru ini akan bercinta, tapi keduanya terlihat sama-sama senang dan sangat menikmatinya, jadi biarkan saja kedua namja ini menikmati waktu berharga mereka dengan cara mereka sendiri.

~END~

Lohaloha reader ketemu lagi dengan author yang kembali dengan membawa cerita baru, nc pula, udah gitu panjang banget pula wakss x''D sebenarnya ini sedikit memalukan menulis cerita begini tapi entah kenapa aku pengen banget bikin ide mesum yang tiba-tiba nongol ini jadi sebuah cerita.

Oke sekian cuap-cuap author. Terimakasih untuk reader yang menyempatkan membaca cerita ini dan memberi komentar. Kita bertemu kembali di ffku lainnya... pai paiiii~


End file.
